Who's the Black Kamen Rider?
is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It reveals the true identity of Kamen Rider Genm to the Riders and features a first look at the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. Synopsis Emu gives Kiriya another chance to earn his trust. Kiriya then takes the chance to finally reveal Kuroto's intentions and expose him as the Black Kamen Rider that is working with the Bugsters. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Nurse: * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 3, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1, Level 3, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2, Level 3: *Salty Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Robot Action Gamer Level 3, Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) (x2), Action Gamer Level 2, Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1 Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) **Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1, Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) **Genm ***Sports Action Gamer Level 3, Action Gamer Level 2 Errors *Dan as Genm has his voice distorted in this episode, but unlike episode 5 and episode 6 his voice is not pitched higher. *Again, when Emu activated his Mighty Action X Gashat, the title screen doesn't appear behind him instead it appear after Emu insert his Gashat to his Gamer Driver. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Shakariki Sports **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat **'Gashats in Lazer's possession': Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Dangerous Zombie *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Genm's Rider Gauge replenishing after being emptied may be a reference to how many video game bosses have multiple health bars, sometimes each a different color, which must be depleted in sequence to actually defeat them. ***It also is a reference to how some games have cheats to gain extra lives, gain unlimited health or become completely immune to damage. *This is the first episode of Ex-Aid to not feature the debut of a new form for any Rider, though it does debut a new Gashat to be used for a new form in the next episode. *This is the first time Ex-Aid changes into Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) from a different form other than Action Gamer Level 2 (Robot Action Gamer Level 3). **Is is also the first time Ex-Aid directly changes from Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) to Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang). **It is also the first time a rider gauge has gone down to 0 *This is the first time Brave and Snipe change from their Level 1 forms to their Level 5 forms. *This is the first time since their respective debuts that Brave and Snipe don't wield their Gashacon Weapons. *The preview for the next episode at the end of the show has the theme EXCITE replaced with a fast-paced chiptune version of "Jingle Bells", as the next episode is a Christmas episode which aired on Christmas Day. **The Sponsor bumper is also altered to reflect the Christmas season as well, as Ex-Aid is wearing a Santa hat and beard and running through a Christmas version of the level he walks though with snow and Christmas trees. *The nurse mentions that Emu's internship is almost up, with Emu saying he can hardly believe it has been almost three months. This is the near exact amount of time the TV series has been airing at this point and could imply that Emu became a Rider not long after he started his internship. External links *Toei TV's official episode guide for Who's黒い仮面ライダー? References Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid episodes